Space Pirate
This article is about the species. For the form that makes up most of the Space Pirates, see Zebesian. History :Main Article: History of the Space Pirates Space Pirates have been present since the early days of the Galactic Federation. They quickly established themselves as a fearsome force, necessiating the formation of the Galactic Federation Police. The Pirates were notorious for attacking and raiding vessels in one second, and disappearing the next. The Pirates would also lay claim to planets, established the now-captured planet as their territory and its natives as their slaves. They were known to be so zealous of their right to rule that they would even refer to themselves as the rightful inhabitants of the planet, taking on the name of the race of the former inhabitants and referring to the true natives as their slaves. The Pirates have been responsible for some of the most disastrous events in Galactic history, such as the Phazon Crisis, and have been responsible for the raids of numerous planets, including Zebes, Bryyo, Norion, Elysia, Tallon IV, Aether, Dark Aether, Naishii, Jigrad, and K-2L. Physiology ]] Pirate structure varies heavily between games. In the 2D games and manga, they generally have single-toed feet with sharp tips, somewhat like sabatons. The ''Prime sub-series features Pirates with two toes in the front and one in back. Modified Pirates with this foot structure are also seen on Zebes in the manga. Most Pirates possess three-fingered hands. Though they are tall creatures, they tend to possess a hunched posture when battling. Whilst Zebesian Pirates and are often portrayed as having a plantigrade leg structure, Space Pirates in the Prime Series are digitigrades. Pirates possess many sharp teeth, though their exact mouth structure also varies heavily. The manga and Metroid Prime feature them with fish-like mouths, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption feature insectoid mandibles, while other Pirates seen in the manga and Metroid Fusion have beaks instead. .]] Most Pirates have two eyes visible on the sides of their head, though some, such as Shadow Pirates and pirates in both ''Fusion and Other M, have what appears to be a larger third eye orb on their foreheads, though its purpose is unknown. In nearly every appearance, and sometimes within a single title, they possess very different physiologies, with differences in body armor and body structure. This had led to theories that that the Pirates are a collective of multiple species, or tribes, joined under a single organization. However, scans in Metroid Prime, as well as interviews with various creators, do indicate that there is only one species of Pirate, despite their varied forms. The manga also refers to them as a race, and explains that Pirates are genetically modified by Chozo technology in order to become optimized for each planet they're stationed on. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption also touches on this, featuring one basic Pirate type with ten or so configurations, modified in both equipment and body form. It is also suggested that they constantly 'upgrade' themselves, either biologically, technologically, or both, in order to give themselves the advantage in strength and power. .]] Strangely, the Pirates in ''Metroid Prime had yellow flames glowing around their eyes. If the fire is absent, that means the Pirate is dead. This is most obvious during the death of the Omega Pirate: after its death, the fire in its eyes can be seen going out in its death cutscene. No other incarnation of Space Pirate has had fiery eyes. It is stated in the manga that Pirates have high levels of alkaloids in their systems, and that it can be used to track and find them. This may also be a defensive evolutionary attribute, considering that their Homeworld is always showered by Acid Rain. Pirates appear to be omnivorous. A fish is found on a crate in a pirate base in Metroid Prime, while Metroid Prime 3: Corruption indicates that they may have cannibalistic tendencies. On the other hand, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes features a species of plant considered a delicacy by the Pirates. '' manual.]] Pirates may also be warm-blooded, as viewing them with the Thermal Visor will show them with a heat signature, while a cold-blooded creature would be the same color as the surrounding air if viewed through heat-vision. Metroid Prime 2 also mentioned that the base on Aether had cooling systems for its inhabitants. They seem to tend to favor environments with very dim lighting, which would be impractical for anything cold-blooded. They do have some sort of urinary or excretory system, as power latrines were mentioned in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Interestingly, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption is the only game that features their heads completely exposed--every other game's pirates had helmets or masks of some sort. They are seen here to have extra sets of eyes, (in all, numbering , six total) normally hidden by the Pirate Trooper equipment seen in most games. Statues of heads roughly resembling Metroid Prime 3: Corruption's Pirates and with four eyes appear in Zero Mission at the entrance to each Pirate base, possibly serving as the inspiration for this revelation. They also are seen to have cybernetic implants even in this form, as they are shown to be able to extend a claw from their hands, which can also fire purple energy blasts. The Pirates in Corruption also have extensive Phazon corruption; multiple Phazon growths and crystals can be seen on each Pirate's body and scans also say that the Space Pirate Troopers are 'crudely enhanced with Phazon', possibly because once Dark Samus took control of the Pirates and brought vast quantities of it to them, they decided to upgrade all their forces with it to enhance their strength. There are also some uncorrupted troops in the form of the Pirate Militia, who are usually expendable criminals and thus not as well equipped as normal Troopers. A Pirate seen in concept art for Metroid: Other M appears generally similar to the standard "Zebesian" holotype, but in addition to the chela on one arm it also has a mechanical claw attached to a metal-covered limb for the other arm, like those seen in the Prime games -- solidifying a link between the two main divergent types. This Pirate also has a toothy mouth most similar to those seen in the first Prime, though the mouth is curved into an almost beak-like shape as in Super and Fusion. This variation is actually a cyborg Zebesian, although the implants are of Federation origin. It is possible that the variations in Space Pirates encountered over the years is similar to the variations of race in Humans (though more pronounced). Abilities and traits Space Pirates have been seen as being able to cling to ceilings to ambush unwary prey and crawl through spaces where Samus Aran would need to use her Morph Ball. They also seem to move faster than the average human as well as being physically stronger as well. An example of this greater than human strength can be seen in Corruption where, during the attack on Norion, a single Pirate Militia is encountered swinging at a Federation Marine and knocking him down an energy shaft. An important trait of the Space Pirates which has led to several problems for them is their avarice of power and technology.They have been known to tamper with their own genome, as well as other creatures, to create stronger versions of the original, evidenced by the use of Phazon to create the Hunter Metroids, Parasite Queens, Elite Pirates, Phazon Elite, Omega Pirate, Berserker Knights and Berserker Lords. They also experiment with foreign technology. Successful experiments include the Beam Troopers that utilize Samus's beam weaponry (which were weaker than Samus' beams and left them vulnerable to the same beam weapons) and the use of Federation weaponry on the Elite Pirates. By Corruption, they could also extend a chela which could both be used as a slashing weapon and also shoot purple energy blasts. Unsuccessful experiments include the attempt to reverse-engineer Samus's Morph Ball ability, which resulted in horrible disfigurements, and possibly fatalities. Leadership There is some debate as to whether Ridley, Mother Brain, or High Command is/are the actual leader(s) of the Space Pirates. According to the manga, Ridley was their leader until Mother Brain took control of the pirates, stating them to be fearful creatures who always needed to be obedient to a master. Herself, Grey Voice, and the reluctant Samus were all designated as Commanders. Samus however, refused. It is possible that High Command lead the pirates before and after Mother Brain took over, but not during. Ridley, perhaps, may be or be in High Command. Society Space Pirates, although often vicious and cold hearted, have been known to keep pets, such as gronkats, olbaps, and even Metroids (despite warnings in a scan that Metroids are not to be kept as such). This is shown on a Pirate Data scan in Metroid Prime, where they had to dispose of such pets due to Phazon madness. There's also a scannable warning to troops that soldiers caught using containment pods for "recreational uses" will be punished. .]] The Pirates are merciless to those who break their rules (although they have been known to use other less draconian forms of punishment, such as docking pay, cutting food rations, or assigning them possibly dangerous tasks). There are many posted warnings threatening execution for various reasons, and disloyal militia often end up killed and eaten by their superiors. Several Pirate scans in ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes reveal that when a Pirate Commando shows any sign of cowardice, they are shot in the back - an ironic action, considering the cowardly imagery of shooting another in the back. However, they do appear to allow free speech, as in the Prime games (especially Echoes), there are scannable terminals in which Space Pirates have expressed criticism of High Command or Science Team. .]] They are fairly tall creatures in comparison to many other sentient organisms, and seem biased against shorter beings, going so far as to attempt to murder a young human slave simply for being too short in the manga. They also tend to zealously support any causes that will strengthen their race and organization, regardless of cost. They are often, however, quick to panic and flee when things go awry. Space Pirates may have some form of honor code amongst themselves, such as when Samus successfully defends the Theronian Bomb so that it may be dropped on the shield defending the Elysian Leviathan, all the remaining Pirates committed suicide via leaping off the edges of the platform to their doom. This may imply that they realize that they have failed and that they are retaining their honor by ending their lives, or because either they would rather seek death than continue facing her in combat or die by their own hands than meet whatever punishment their superiors have in store for failure. Pirate Aerotroopers are also notorious for their suicidal dive-bombing attacks, which they all trigger when near death. The Logbook in Echoes states that they do this to prevent capture; "death before dishonor". In Echoes, one pirate mentions in his log that the Federation Marines owe them a "fate-debt" for their attack on their supply ship. Whether or not this is a concept practiced by most pirates, or if it is merely a cultural upbringing, is unknown. Technology Space Pirates have been shown to use various forms of technology. In Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes the Space Pirates are shown to utilize standard mechanical technology. They have been known to steal technology of other races evidenced by scans taken in Prime that refer to stolen Plasma Cannons and the turrets in Corruption that are said to be of Federation design which have been modified. By Corruption the Space Pirates seem to have adopted organic technology as well, as evidenced by their ships that appear to have flesh on and inside of them and the "eyes" that watch Samus within the Space Pirate Boarding Pods on the G.F.S. Olympus. Space Pirates also use genetic tampering to enhance themselves in many ways, especially with Phazon as seen in Prime with the Elite Pirate series and in Corruption with the new Troopers' Hypermode and the Berserker Knights and Lords. Pirates also tend to favour colored orange and red lights, most notabally on the Pirate Homeworld, where almost every room appears to be bathed in an orange hue. This may imply that they see in the infrared spectrum or the lowest levels of the visible spectrum. This would be odd, however, because their computers on Tallon IV are all blue, which is in the higher levels of the visable spectrum. They are also known for their use of other lifeforms as biological weapons, such as all of the captured creatures in their Tallon IV facilities, or the Metroids (they desired to use the Metroids for that very purpose), even devoting various resources to obtaining, breeding, & modifying them to serve their purposes, such as Phazon and Metroid Eggs. In Echoes, their is mention of a "Datanet" in one of the pirate logs. It is likely similar to the GF Databank mentioned in Corruption. Homeworld :Main Article: Pirate Homeworld Originally believed as the definitive planet of origin of all Pirates (similar to how Zebes was regarded), this Space Pirate Homeworld is visited for the first time in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The Metroid Prime Trilogy artbook states the planet is one of the Space Pirate homeworlds http://metroid-database.com/?g=mpt&p=packs, and is never given an official name in the U.S version of the game. The planet is constantly plagued by falling Acid Rain, which harms even the Pirates themselves without proper protection, such as the Hazard Shield. The planet is completely composed of Space Pirate machinery, and seemingly lacks any signs of flora or fauna. All traces of nature seem to have been eliminated, and it seems that the planet has become completely urbanized. Once Dark Samus gained control of Phaaze, the planet was the first to be struck with a Leviathan. The spread of corruption on the planet caused all matter on the planet to slowly begin changing into Phazon. By the time Samus arrives, Phazon begins to gain consciousness in the form of Massive Tentacles. Official data ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide ;Ground:"This variety of Space Pirate comes in a variety of colors and strengths. They shoot lasers from their hands. Use your most powerful beam on them. If that doesn't work, use Super Missiles."'' ;Wall:"Unlike their pedestrian counterparts, these pirates only move about on the walls in vertical shafts." Logbook entry Gene Kohler design notes When I finally came to my first encounter with the Flying Space Pirates, I couldn't help but notice their eyes were made of flames. Even more intriguing was the fact that I realized that nearly all of the Space Pirates had flaming eyes. I couldn't help but ask why this was. Was this to make them appear more menacing? Gene confirmed my suspicions, "Yep… you hit the nail on the head. I think it is simply to make them look cooler to view and visually more enjoyable to fight." ''Another artistic style I noticed while playing was the varying designs of the Space Pirates. Gene explained by telling N-Sider that, "Andrew Jones wanted the Pirates to look like they belong to the same race, but also strived to give them a different look that pertained to their combat specialty. It would have been pretty boring to simply see a regular pirate with a jet pack on for the Flying Pirate… put a glowing purple helmet on a regular pirate and call it a Trooper… you know?" A Good move on Andrew and Retro's part. By giving the Space Pirates different appearances, they were able to successfully diversify the creatures - a feat that no doubt enhanced the overall experience of the game.http://cube.ign.com/articles/536/536510p5.html Official Metroid Prime website Homeworld: Unknown Civilization Type: Mercenary Space Pirates represent a highly intelligent, extremely agressive species that field well-trained armies in ruthless attacks on the Galactic Federation. Space Pirates seek to become the dominant force in the galaxy, and their technology may help them realize this goal. Fierce warriors, they wield galvanic accelerator cannons and forearm-mounted scythes in battle. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Pirates made a minor appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy. Trophy "An enemy of Samus. They land on Tallon IV and use the energy they find there--called Phazon--for brutal experiments on the planet's life-forms. Samus makes for Tallon IV to destroy the experiment facilities. In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, the pirates go to Aether to find Phazon. A war is being waged there, and a race of dark beasts, the Ing, make research difficult." GCN Metroid Prime GCN Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Stickers *'Space Pirate' Super Metroid - Darkness Attack +13 (Ganondorf) *'Weavel' Metroid Prime Hunters - Carry Beam Sword (All) *'Zebes Inhabitant' Metroid Fusion - Arm Attack + 5 (All) Derek Bonikowski Prime Beta animation ] y0lK36FExhg Gallery For more art, see Space Pirates' Gallery. Image:Spacepirates-in-shadows.jpg|Several Space Pirate varieties from the Metroid Zero Mission Manga. File:Pirates.jpg Image:Space_Pirate.jpg|A wounded Space Pirate from Metroid Prime. Image:SpacePirate_cropped.jpg|Concept art of a Space Pirate as it appears in Metroid Prime. Image:Plasma_trooper_fullscale.jpg|A Plasma Trooper as it appears in Metroid Prime. File:Pirate Trooper Echoes.png|A Pirate Trooper as it appears in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. M2_C_SpacePirate_ad.jpg|Pirate Trooper render from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Image:Darkpiratetrooper.jpg|A Dark Pirate Trooper as it appears in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Image:Spacepirate_concept4.png|Space Pirate concept art in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Image:Spacepirate_concept5.png|Space Pirate concept art in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Image:Dark_Pirate_Commando_Idle.jpg|A Dark Pirate Commando as it appears in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Image:Spacepirate_concept1.png Image:Piratetrooper_2.gif|An animated Pirate Trooper from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Image:Commando-pirate.png|A Pirate Commando as it appears in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. File:Smart tour.jpg|A Space Pirate from Super Metroid. Metroid other m artwork.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' Image:Pirate_thm.jpg|A Space Pirate as it appears in Metroid Fusion. File:Gunpirate.png|A Space Pirate with an arm cannon in Metroid: Other M. Category:Space Pirates Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Cyborgs Category:Intelligent Species Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Zebes Category:Tourian Category:Chozodia Category:Space Pirate Mother Ship Category:Tallon IV Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Tallon IV Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Magmoor Caverns Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Phazon Mines Category:Level 1 Category:Level 2 Category:Level 3 Category:Aether Category:Agon Wastes Category:Dark Agon Category:Torvus Bog Category:Temple Grounds Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Ing Hive Category:Sky Temple Grounds Category:GFS Olympus Category:Norion Category:Bryyo Category:Bryyo Fire Category:Bryyo Thorn Jungle Category:Elysia Category:Eastern SkyTown Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:GFS Valhalla Category:Phaaze Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Organizations Category:Recurring Species Category:Gene Kohler Category:Derek Bonikowski Category:Pinball Bestiary Category:Prime Bestiary Category:Echoes Bestiary Category:Corruption Bestiary Category:Metroid Bestiary Category:Zero Mission Bestiary Category:Super Metroid Bestiary Category:Other M Bestiary